A chance discovery
by AmazinglyCaiti
Summary: Im no good at summarys, so ill spare you the horror, just please read and review!


My name is Jessa. I am 13, in tenth grade, and am pretty normal. I have long, red-blonde hair, piercing blue-grey eyes, and probably the biggest attitude in the world. I am one of the more popular people at school, not that I am bragging. And now, I am about to tell you my story, which all started that fateful day when I discovered a club that just happened to change my life forever.

It had been a normal school day, same old boring classes, drooling guys, droning teachers, annoying kids. The stuff I deal with everyday. Me and my best friend, Adrianna, sat together at lunch, and we were discussing a big event the school was going to have.

"Their hosting a sharing party here tonight, everyone in school is invited, and you wouldn't believe who happens to be a full member!" Adrianna had told me excitedly, her face scrunched up in excitement.

"Let me guess, you?" I said, bored, I had no interest in the sharing, my own interest was in Tom Berenson, the hottie that just happened to be my neighbor. And at that moment, Jake had walked over with this really lamely funny guy I knew, Marco, and the girl that was the nature freak, Cassie. "Hey Jake!" I said, and he sat across from me, followed by Marco and Cassie. Adrianna then excitedly blurted out what she wanted to tell me.

"Tom is!"She shouted, and Jake gave her a weird look and tilted his head, as if to ask what Tom was.

"She means Tom is a full member of some club called the sharing." I explained calmly, though inside I was shaking with excitement and definitely planning on going tonight.

"Are you going tonight?" Marco asked me, and for once his face had a serious expression on it. I nodded and saw a flash of anger come to Jake's face when he learned this, but it was gone so quickly I assumed it was nothing. Adrianna squealed with glee and hugged me, probably thankful I was coming with her tonight. Cassie got up from the table, muttered an excuse, and ran off. I thought nothing of it, I don't particularly like her anyway.

"So, Adrianna, are you a member of the sharing already?" Jake asked, some interest in his voice. I thought that maybe he had a crush on her or something, and maybe he would go if he though she was a member. I later found out I had been totally wrong.

Later that night, after I had put on my favorite denim jean skirt and my purple, sparkly tank-top, me and Adrianna ran out of my house, excited for the party. I was excited because Tom would be there, and she was excited because some boy she liked was a full member there. We walked with a bounce in our step towards the school, and once we got there, we saw our principal, Mr. Chapman, greeting the people coming at the door.

"Good evening girls, you're in for a treat tonight, their selecting some random people for a special prize at the end of the night. If you could just sign a guest list, so we know that you came, and you'll be entered in the raffle." He said quickly, and we each signed our name into the guest book, and then ran excitedly through the halls to join the already crowded gym.

Adrianna and I lost ourselves in the crowd, dancing like animals and not caring if anyone saw us, we were carefree that night, and we even got some pretty cute guys to dance with us. Towards the middle, I noticed a shadow slinking out of the gym, and decided to have some fun and follow the person. I wrenched my way through the ever-growing crowd of people, and without thinking twice, I followed the person who had slipped out. I turned the corner and saw a girl I knew from my science class, Rachel. She was talking to a boy I didn't recognize, I quickly hid behind a corner and listened in.

"There's tons of people in there, and their selecting some people at the end to be yeerked." Rachel said to the boy, and I felt confusion as I heard the word yeerk. The boy nodded grimly, and I watched as he slowly began to change forms. It was disgusting to watch, and I leaned forward to see if it was some kind of trick or mirage, and being my clutzy self, I tripped forward over air and into Rachel's line of site.

She stared in horror, but I quickly got up and ran, I ran for the janitars closet, and once I opened it, I was grabbed by a strong pair of arms. I blinked as whoever had pulled me in and realized it was my crush, Tom. "Are you ok?" He asked me, sounding genuinely concerned. I weakly nodded and he cocked his head. "Want to see the surprise that awaits those who get chosen at the end of the night?" He asked, and I thought to myself, 'Yes, I'll do anything you say, Tom.' and nodded entusiastically. He pulled something in the closet, and a trap door opened. He smiled encouragingly at me, and pointed down the staircase that the door had concealed. I hesitated, but the gleaming look in his eyes encouraged me, and I slowly descended the staircase. Tom closed the trap door behind us.

I heard screams and wails, but still I walked on, thinking maybe they were playing a horror movie while they waited for the winners. But then I came down the stairs enough to see what was really behind the hidden door in the janitors closet, and with a wail of horror, I ran back up the stairs, wanting to escape.

hope you guys like it. I know it is going a little fast, but I wanted to get to the action. I will have the second chap up soon!


End file.
